Various processes and mechanisms are available in manufacturing for linking or joining various components. A specific joining process and/or mechanism is typically selected based on the materials of the components sought to be joined and the operating conditions that the structure formed from the joined components will be asked to endure. Additionally, a specific joining process and/or mechanism may be selected based on access conditions of the components sought to be joined and whether the subject components are sought to be joined permanently or are required to be separable.
Vehicle structures are commonly formed from different types and grades of various materials such as steel, aluminum, magnesium, and plastic. Frequently, additional reinforcing members are used to buttress the vehicle structure, as well as for supporting various chassis and powertrain subsystems. Joining processes for forming vehicle structures and additional reinforcing/supporting members are typically selected with consideration given to at least some of the factors noted above. Common joining processes for vehicle structures include the use of welding, gluing, and various mechanical fasteners.